


Slasher Shorts

by Doffy



Series: Little books of little shorts :) [3]
Category: Horror - Fandom, Slasher (TV), Splatter - Fandom
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Masochism, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Other, Psychological Torture, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Sadism, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:43:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doffy/pseuds/Doffy
Summary: Mice and Cats.Cats and Dogs.Arch enemies? Friends?Who knows?Let's find out, shall we?





	1. Merciless

**Author's Note:**

> Additional warnings before he story.   
> Enjoy. :)

Characters: Michael Myers, Reader, Boyfriend of Reader

Pairing: Reader/Boyfriend of Reader

Genre: Comedic, Horror

Additional Warnings: Blood, Gore, Swears, Death

Requester: -

Request: -

Story:

You snickered quietly in amusement as you shoved your lover playfully off of you once again. "I sometimes really do hate you, you piece of a damn pancake, you know that?" He chuckled quietly in response and ruffled through your now completely messed up hair. B/N dodged your grabbing hands fastly and picked you up in awe and amusement. You pouted quietly at his action as you crossed your arms and looked away from him once again.

"Naw~ C'mon~ Don't give me that look, Baby-Girl~" You tilted your head up at him and started to glare. "You know exactly what I think of your stupid ideas, B/N!" He wanted to go to the Myer's house since the murders happened, but you really despised that idea. It was very disrespectful and disgusting to do so in your opinion. Tonight was the night you agreed to go with him though, which made him super happy, but you yourself were shaking like a leaf as you two stepped into the old building. Both of you were looking around the dusty house for a few minutes. After a few moments of not finding anything interesting at all, besides some dead cockroaches and trash all over the ground, you decided to go down the stairs once again to your boyfriend. Being alone in this house really unnerved you to your core. Something wasn't right, but you didn't know what it exactly was. It just felt like someone was watching you intently since both of you arrived here. After another couple of minutes, you started to grow more nervous by every second which passed and you didn't find B/N. Suddenly you felt some heavy and warm breath on your neck, which made you freeze instantly in place. Not even a second later you heard someone scream loudly behind you and pushing you hardly against the ground. You let out a scream in fear and absolute terror as you hit the ground. But as soon as you started, you stopped when you heard a very familiar and taunting laugh of your boyfriend. You instantly stood up and slapped him across his grinning face. "You're a real dick sometimes, you know that!"

You sniffled quietly and ran out of the house and in it's back garden, leaving your boyfriend alone and stunned in the dusty, old house. The garden was large, with countless of different trees and flowers planted around. A few night birds here and there and a few crickets chirping happily in the silence of the night. You sat down on the porch and just listened to the different animals and the silence itself. It was calming to say the least. After another few minutes of silence, you heard your boyfriend starting to scream once again. But this time you just rolled your eyes in annoyance and disappointment. He really didn't learn his lesson. "Shut up already! Would you! I don't fall twice for the same trick!"

His screams died down soon after, which made you sigh quietly in relief. Seems, that your boyfriend got your message to not screw around with you like that, when you were scared. You yawned quietly as you stood up and looked around for B/N. Surprised enough you walked in the old house once again. You instantly felt uneasy, but called out to him nonetheless. No answer. You called a few more minutes until you gave up and walked upstairs. A door to your right was open, which made you feel weird inside your stomach. Something really wasn't right in here. You just wanted to run away.

After a few more seconds, you reluctantly grabbed the smooth handle of the door and pushed the door completely open. Your eyes widened at the horrific image in front of you. It was your boyfriend. His stomach was completely sliced open with his organs hanging messily out of it and resting on his lap. B/N's eyes were wide in horror and terror before he met his gruesome end. You swallowed hardly and instantly turned away, trying not to throw up at the sight and smell of your lovers corpse. A shadow was casted above you on the old molding floor. You noticed it instantly and turned around in confusion. There was someone right in front of you.

A tall man with a white kind of mask. You noticed a sharp kitchen knife in his hand. It was covered with blood. Fresh blood. Highly likely from your dear boyfriend. Tears were collecting in your eyes, but before you could even move an inch, you felt some sharp and burning kind of pain in your chest area. It grew worse after a few seconds and was tugging hardly at your consciousness.

You noticed your own blood covering the man in front of you. The vision of your own eyes grew blurry as you tried to focus on your murderer. You clinged tightly on his arm, but were to weak to stand soon after, which made you slide down weakly on the ground, while you clinged on his leg now.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He looked down at you, not a single emotion shown in his eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

With a single kick, he managed to break your skull.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Forcing you to never wake up from your deep slumber ever again.


	2. From Flowers and Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional warnings before the story.   
> Enjoy. :)

Characters: Jason Voorhees, Reader

Pairing: -

Genre: Horror

Additional Warnings: Violence, Death, Sexual Content mentioned

Requester: -

Request: -

Story:   
"Jason! C'mon already!" You giggled in amusement as a young Jason Voorhees was trying to catch up with you. Much to his dismay, he was way to slow to match your running pace. You took his little hand and pulled him happily with you to a beautiful clearing. A wide smile appeared on your lips as you sat down with your friend. You loved to spend time with him, since no one else would play with you.   
You booped his nose and giggled in glee at his surprised reaction. "Why don't you ever talk with me? Your Mom told me, that you were able to talk?" As a respond you just got a small huff and shrug from him. He was playing innocent again. Of course. Not a few seconds later you were on top of him and tickling the living hell out of him. He started to laugh. It was working!   
It was rare that he made any noises at all. Laughing even more rarely. So to get him to do that, was the highlight of your whole life, probably. Not soon after you got pushed off of him and felt a weight on top of you. You smiled happily, feeling Jason hugging you and providing you with warmth.   
Sadly, the afternoon was soon over and everyone had to go into their own little house once again. You sighed quietly as you sat down on your bed. Your parents were probably doing stuff in their bedroom again, like always. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Deeper.. 

Deeper.. 

Deeper.. 

He was sinking deeper. Only thinking of you, his best and only friend.   
He would be missing you dearly. But maybe it would be for the best?   
He was always different from the other kids. You should make some   
real friends. Not with some monster like him.   
Not with some disgusting thing like him.   
He opened his eyes.. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You were laying flowers down on your best friend's grave. Tears were flowing down your cheeks, dripping down on the plants.   
They said, that they never found a body. Never recovered one.   
So you yourself made one. It would only be fair towards him.   
Praying for his soul to finally find peace, even though you knew, that he wouldn't let himself   
rest. That's how he always was. Holding a grudge against someone, even if they only said something he didn't want or like to hear.   
That was now over 12 years ago. You were now 19 years old. A ripe young woman. Well, you can debate on that statement. You were just as childish as 12 years ago. But you still had no friends. You had him. But he vanished on that fateful day, leaving you sad and empty behind. 

Crunch.. 

Crunch.. 

Clank..! 

You turned around at the weird noise and tilted your head in surprise and confusion. There was a giant man with a hockey mask. It seems like he got trapped in a bear trap. You didn't even think about not helping him and went straight towards the giant, which seemed to be surprised about your sudden action. With his help, you got him out after which felt like hours.   
He was staring down at you, not moving an inch away from you.   
Was he even breathing?   
You couldn't tell.   
You suddenly felt something warm wrapping around you and started to relax. The man was hugging you.   
Why you were so relaxed was beyond your knowledge. But you just were. It just felt so...right.   
You looked up at the giant and noticed his bright blue eyes staring right into your one's. 

Then it hit you.   
Tears were falling down your cheeks as you covered your mouth tightly in disbelief. You jumped on the injured Jason, hugging him tightly and crying loudly in happiness and glee.   
Letting everything out what you felt to this point. 

But what you didn't see or even noticed.   
Jason himself was smiling brightly from underneath his mask, even loosing some tears. 

 

 

Who knew that dead people were able to feel so much love and emotions?


	3. Everything starts with a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drop..   
> Drop..   
> Drop.. 
> 
> Was it water? Was it your imagination?   
> Was it a dream?   
> You will soon find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional warnings before the story.   
> Enjoy. :)

Characters: Freddy Krueger, Reader

Pairing: -

Genre: Horror

Additional Warnings: Blood, Gore, Swears

Requester: -

Request: -

Story:   
Listening to music was always your favorite thing to do, if you were bored or had nothing to do at all. The tunes, the melodies, the beat and so much more always gave you so many ideas of what to do.   
You weren't a busy person at all, but you were in high school and attending the last year. But much to your happiness, you had two weeks Christmas holidays, were you could just chill and relax for a bit. Maybe even meet some of your friends and watch a movie or play a game. Who knew?   
Well certainly not you.   
It was currently 2 am in the morning with you being wide awake and not being able to sleep at all. You groaned loudly in annoyment and started to roll around your bed out of pure boredom.   
You were tired, very tired indeed, but it seemed that your stupid brain had other plans than letting you fall into a peaceful slumber. It always happened when you were awake for to long, you started to think. Think about everything and mostly negative things to your own dismay. 

Why do people exist?   
Why don't people have three eyes or just one?   
Why can't you just jump into space and dive around like in a swimming pool? 

To be honest, most of these questions would either be very stupid because of your sleep deprivation or they would just be very creepy. You didn't care though. They were your thoughts and your thoughts only.   
It's not like someone could just access your brain and get any thought out of you they would want.   
Yeah.. Definitely not..   
You switched the music off on your phone and put it away for now, so it was able to charge. You wore pajamas already for hours, since your parents went to sleep, so you luckily didn't have to stand up anymore and change. The light on your nightstand got switched off a few seconds after by yourself.   
A few minutes later, which felt like literal hours, you were drifting off into a wonderful dreamland. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Or so you thought at least.   
You weren't the type of person to usually be able to control their dreams and remember them. You would be happy, if you could do that, since you could just make anything appear, which you had in mind.   
Sounded awesome, right?   
Well, not really if you looked around right now. You mostly don't remember and now you were glad about it.   
It was..nothing actually. Pure blackness all around you.   
It felt like something was pressing itself against you from all sides, slowly starting to suffocate you.   
Your heart skipped a beat in some kind of fear as you started to walk forwards.   
The environment changed little by little over time. Sometimes for the good, like having some flowers and animals appear. But sometimes for the bad, like blood being suddenly all around you and corpses of people unknown to you littering the path in front of you like grass.   
It was weird to say the least, but in some way interesting too. 

Was your own mind coming up with stuff like this?   
It could be so beautiful..   
But so deadly at the same time.. 

A low chuckle could be heard every few seconds or so, but you ignored it since you didn't regonice the voice at all.   
Maybe you should have, since not even a few minutes later you were able to spot a silhouette not far away in front of you. A couple of meters you guessed.   
The person was leaning against the tree, seemingly relaxed and not tensed up at all, like they were here already countless of times.   
You decided to walk towards the person. 

Bad move. 

Another low chuckle could be heard, but this time much louder. It startled you into stopping right in front of them. You tilted your head, while trying to make out who the person in the shadow could be.   
But as soon as they were there, they vanished and left you confused and pouting behind. 

 

Warm breath.. 

 

 

Something warm was touching your neck.. 

 

It felt weird.. 

 

Not right at all.. 

 

Your instincts told you to run.. 

 

But you didn't.. 

 

You turned around to face someone..   
No..   
Something.. 

Completely burned..   
It's face..   
It's whole body.. 

Something horrible had happened to the being in front of you..   
Something to horrible to be able to talk about.. 

It was smirking..   
Looking down at you.. 

It's voice..   
It was taunting..rude even..   
So full of hate.. 

And blood lust.. 

 

 

 

"Welcome to my world, Bitch~ Hope that you'll enjoy the stay, since you'll never fucking get back again~"


	4. Correct answer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional warnings before the story.  
> Enjoy. :)

Characters: Ghostface, Reader

Pairing: -

Genre: Horror, Comedic

Additional Warnings: Violence, Blood, Swearing 

Requester: Wants to stay anonym. 

Request: Ghostface! Do I need to say more? lol

Story:  
You rolled your eyes in annoyment at your friend. "Hun, that is the exact opposite of a horror movie." You rubbed your forehead in frustration as your friend yelled at you through your phone. "Night at the museum isn't a god damn horror movie! It's supposed to be funny!" This discussion lasted already about half an hour and you had more than enough of your friend's antics. You slammed your phone down, ignoring the next few calls completely which you got and just sat down on your couch.  
Some of your friends just were real scaredy cats, even if they don't want to realize it. But you of all people even felt that they were scared kittens. They kept bugging you almost every day, that they finally managed to watch a horror movie on their own, which you had to make then clear, that it actually wasn't one at all. And after you telling them the truth, they seemed to be pissed at you, which made you even more mad at them. Then it always ended up into a fight and in you slamming the phone against something most of the time.  
But today was different. Today someone called you, which you actually didn't know. But they really seemed to know you and your personal life.  
It all started a few hours after your frustrating call with a friend since you stopped ignoring calls from people. It could be something important after all.  
You were just minding your own business and watching a movie as the phone started to ring. You picked it up instantly, greeting the person on the other line.  
"What's your favorite scary movie?"  
They didn't greet back and just asked this one odd question, but you thought nothing much of it, since you got prank calls all the time from the neighbor's kids. So you just answered the question.  
"Friday the 13th."  
You were answering short and fast, not up for any pranks right now. It came off as a bit rude in your opinion, but you didn't care. You had more important problems to worry about.  
The other person on the line seemed to hum and think about something.  
"Y/N, I am going to ask you a question and I want you to answer it, alright? If you get it right, congrats to you. If you get it wrong, boo-hoo. See the consequences for yourself."  
You tilted your head in surprise at hearing your name. The other person seemed to be serious about this even if it seemed very ridiculous to you personally.  
You let out a loud sigh and shrugged. "Sure, why not?" You wanted to say more to the stranger, but remained silent for the time being.  
"Name the killer in Friday the 13th."  
You let out a quiet chuckle. "That's to easy. It was Pamela Voorhees of course." You answered with an amused undertone, which seemed to shut up the stranger.  
Only a few seconds later, the line actually cut out. You put the phone down and shook your head in confusion and surprise. What a weird little conversation that was.  
"That was the correct answer."  
You let out a yell in surprise as you heard the familiar answer of the stranger from the couch behind you. A quiet huff was heard from the person in front of you. They seemed to be amused. You didn't really see their expression at all, since their body was hidden behind a black cloak and their face was covered in a white mask. They seemed to be a quiet little ghost. You didn't hear them entering your home at all.  
They signed you to come closer and you didn't know exactly why, but you obeyed. Maybe it was your curiosity or the threat of a stranger being in your house. Either way, you didn't know.  
You sat down beside the mysterious stranger and looked up at them. They were actually quiet tall.  
Not even a few seconds later after you sat down besides them, you felt an arm wrapping around your throat and getting pulled to the person. Of course, you were instantly trying to get free and struggling heavily against their tight grip. The stranger just tightened their grip around your throat, cutting your air supply off almost completely.  
"Now, now, now. Let's all calm down, shall we? Y/N, I have no mean in harming you actually. The answer you gave me was correct. I am playing by my rules, but I know you. You would instantly run to the next police office and report this little..incident. But I can't let that happen, now can I?"  
You felt something smooth and cold touch your arm. The next few moments went by you like a flash. Your arm started burning like hell, which made you flinch instantly away from the source, but you couldn't move far, since the stranger held you in a tight grip. The next thing you saw, was complete darkness. 

 

You didn't know how long you were out, but as you woke up you noticed that you were laying against the ground. Your arm flaming up in pure stinging pain. You didn't even take a second to look down on it. 

 

 

There was a letter carved into there. 

"S" 

What the hell does that mean?


	5. Fear mixed with curiousness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leatherface was confused of this new victim of his.   
> He will keep them for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional warnings before the story.   
> Enjoy. :)

Characters: Leatherface, Reader

Pairing: ???

Genre: Horror

Additional Warnings: Blood, Gore, Swearing, Death

Requester: -

Request: -

Story: 

A chainsaw. 

It was loud. Hurting your ears. 

You thought that it was near you, but nothing more.   
Your whole body hurt after all, so you had much more to be worried about than a stupid random chainsaw.   
But you couldn't have been more wrong in your entire life.   
It was way more important than your body hurting currently.   
The noise was coming from the right side. 

Slowly looking over to where the noise came from, your vision cleared slowly. Revealing something so disgusting in front of you, your mind wouldn't even allow you to scream.   
It suffocated all the noises around you and even yourself, trying to comprehend what kind of thing was in front of you.   
Countless of bodies was that 'thing' you saw. Cut up. Sawn up. Mutilated beyond regonicion. Silently you looked around the unfamiliar bodies.   
It smelled like you would imagine it in hell. Blood, decomposing bodies, guts and some more indescribable smells you didn't even want to think about.   
You noticed that you weren't tied up at all to your own surprise. 

But fuck. Nothing could have prepared you for what you saw next.   
Some kind of mask, right beside you. Behind the mask you could see some black pupils staring right down at you with some kind of curiosity. You only noticed after some few minutes of your stare contest with the person that it wasn't a mask at all. It was human flesh. The person right in front of you wore human flesh.   
You started out to giggle quietly and ended up in roaring laughter.   
You were going to fucking die and you couldn't do anything against it. 

A hand was covering your mouth as soon as you started to laugh.   
The person seemingly didn't want anyone to hear you.   
They seemed annoyed with you, knocking you out once again not soon after. 

Leatherface was beyond furious and confused currently.   
The girl, his next victim, was making him feel all weird inside of his own body. He had felt it a few times already, so this shouldn't be anything special.   
But it somehow was, so he decided to keep you.   
At least for now.


	6. The Cannibal and their Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Hannibal Lecter has a very special patient who is a close and dear friend to him as well. He wouldn't dare to even think about hurting them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional warnings before the story.  
> Enjoy. :)

Characters: Reader, Hannibal Lecter

Pairing: -

Genre: Horror

Additional Warnings: - 

Requester: -

Request: -

Story:  
The food tasted exquisite as always. You didn't know from where he learned cooking but nonetheless he was an amazing chef.  
Doctor Hannibal Lecter.  
He was your psychiatrist and you considered him.. Not your friend, but almost a friend you guessed.  
You really had no word for it, but you didn't care.  
You currently were in your 20's and an oncoming author of short horror stories. But the stress and hateful comments all around you from your friends and loved one's are stressing you out and nearly giving you a break down as well.  
That's why you had seeked help from an outsider and in this case it was Doctor Lecter. He got recommended to you by a certain and very close friend of you. 

You took another bite of the amazing dish with a small smile on your lips. 

Both of you were talking about his job and why he was exactly a Therapist. He talked longingly and seemingly happily about his current career on which you listened intently to. 

Another bite, another gulp of the sweet wine. 

It had been an hour or so until you finished your dish and Lecter himself as well.  
He had told you very interesting stories about his childhood.  
Hannibal also had told you that you were the only one who he talked with about his life as a child. You were glad that he trusted you this much, since the doctor seemed to be much more emotionless with other patients than you. 

The doctor was eyeing some uncooked meat on another plate and sighed quietly. He hated something going to waste but he knew exactly that you wouldn't eat something like this. 

Since you were a vegetarian and never ate any meat or fish at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very short.  
> My apologize.


End file.
